Spilling Your Heart
by snowkonequeen
Summary: After a run in with an entourage of women, you are taken back to the home of Zelos Wilder, the Chosen of Regeneration, to fix up your wounds. But will a night of talking, will you end up just being one of his "hunnies" or will something much greater ensue? {ZelosXReader Two Part Lemon}
1. Chapter 1

It was hard to believe I was currently sitting in the mansion in Meltokio of the Chosen. However when I was, I was bleeding from the head and angry. Never in my life could I have imagined this day would come. I had not much faith in the Church, but Martel be damned if I wasn't going to exploit this for all it was worth. Fucking Chosen. Fucking hords of girls after him. What was with them anyways? Why throw rocks at an innocent civilian? Trying to mask the pain I was in, I was looking around the room. The mansion was huge on the inside. Must have a lot of money to waste. Well that should have been obvious. But boy oh boy if I could have gotten out of this situation without a problem, I would have. Let's just say it hasn't been a good day.

XxxxxX

Minding my own business, walking home from my job at the shop, I was passing by the stairs that lead towards the castle. I looked up, seeing all the women dressed all fancy and noble-like. Blah to them, I was going home to the slums. I am not rich. I had only moved to Meltokio because my parents thought it would be a good idea to try to live on my own for a while. Tired of giving their child a decent living? Who knows?

As I passed by the steps, I decided to take a long walk and maybe get a glimpse of the castle. I hadn't quite gotten to see it yet, having only gotten a job a few days previous. As I accended the steps, I could hear a rush of shouting. It sounded like chickens. Only to suddenly see a horde of women gawking. I looked nothing like them, mind you. I was dressed like a normal clerk. And most people in this city didn't treat us so nice to begin with. So I sighed and, with curiousity getting the better of me, decided to check out what the women were doing.

I neared them, and suddenly a scream was emitted from one of them. A gentleman, red long hair and a red jacket had just blown a kiss to the girl in question and she had fainted into the women behind her, who comedically dropped her to the ground. I smirked. This is it? Really?

Shaking my head, I turned around, hoping to not get anymore involved than I already had. But I heard a voice and my heart dropped into my stomach.

"Excuse me, hunny." I could hear the man's voice and the girls went dead silent. I turned around and he was eyeing me up and down.

"Who me?" I asked coyly. I was scared at the daggers that were being glared at me at this point.

"I haven't seen you around before. And I know every single girl in this city." He laughed lightly, walking over to me. His stride was slow and he came within an inch of my face. "Who might you be, my beautiful blossom?"

Without thinking, my hands flew out before my and I shoved him back, panicking. The girls all gasped in shock.

"Y-you shouldn't get so close to someone like that!" I said, my face now feeling hot. The women were really getting mad at me now.

One who obviously was wearing a powder wig walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder delicately. "Let's just go, Master Zelos." Her voice was so obnoxious, it hurt to listen to.

"Now, now, ladies." He said, brushing her hand off. The girl looked so offended, and that made me chuckle.

"What's so funny, you insect?" She glared at me with a look of death in her eyes.

"You got super rejected." I started to giggle. The gentleman, this Zelos, started to laugh slightly too. At this point, the look on the women's faces were full of confusion. I had closed my eyes for maybe a second, and suddenly, I felt something hit me in the head, right above my temple. When i opened my eyes, i could see a rather large rock land at the girl in front of me. I reached my hand up, and I felt a damp stickiness that I was hoping I wouldn't feel. Blood...

That fucking women just pelted a rock at me from a distance of maybe a foot. Where she got a rock, I wouldn't be able to tell you. But the look on Zelo's face was that of pure shock.

"Where do you get off, you brat?" was all she could say when she saw the look on Zelo's face. I couldn't take it anymore and turned around and started running. Down the steps and towards the slums. I couldn't cry, I was more angry. As I slowed down, my breathing did too. Fucking guy. Fucking girls. Where did THEY get off?

As I started calming down, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly turned to see the redheaded man looking at me with big eyes. He must have thought I was gonna shove him again or something because the moment I turned, he took a step back.

"I am so sorry, hunny." He walked towards me, touching my head with his gloved hand. I turned my head, feeling the tears now about to come. "My home is up the stairs, at least allow me to help clean off that wound."

XxxxxX

So here I sit. I could feel the blood now caking on my cheek. I was so frustrated. This man, when he was walking me to his house, came out and told me he's the Chosen of Regeneration. I could have just slapped him right then and there. But I knew that he wasn't trying to be a dick at this point. He seriously seemed like he wanted to help.

His butler, I assume, came into the room and handed me a cup. "It's the finest tea in the house, the Master wanted me to bring you something while he is grabbing a gauze pad and bandages."

Wow, the Chosen himself was grabbing bandages instead of having his butler do it? What a gentleman (sarcasm not included). I sipped the tea, no sugar or anything, I really didn't need it. As I finished the cup, the Chosen returned. He came over to me and I set the cup down gently so it wouldn't click against the table. He had a few things in his hands, a towel and then the gauze and bandages, and a bottle of what seemed like disinfectant. He quickly and silently went to work cleaning and bandaging me up. I shut my eyes at the sting of the disinfectant. He flinched at the same time I did.

"Sorry." He went slower and more gentle. "I am not really good at this."

"You could have had your butler do it then." It came out much harsher than It should have. He looked slightly hurt by that. Quickly I recoiled. "Sorry, its not you, I just didn't think I would get hit in the head ever."

"I didn't expect that to happen either." He gently placed the gauze pad against my head. "They usually don't get that rowdy."

"Rowdy?" I was shocked by his choice of words. "I'd call it malicious."

"Maybe that is a better word." He said.

I sighed as he finished putting the bandages on my head. "I hope it doesn't happen to anyone else. The Chosen deserves a better group of people to be around."

He stopped bandaging, looking me in the eye before catching himself staring and getting back to work.

"All done." he said, standing up to look at me again. "I suggest buying some medicine to make sure it heals up nicely."

I felt the bandages. Tight enough for me I suppose.

"Not bad, did you ever consider being a doctor?" I asked, smiling a little.

He turned his head to the side. "A smile? That looks so much nicer on you."

I felt my cheeks go red at that. He was weird to make me even blush. I had no interest in this man. He was already quite preoccupied as I could see previously.

"Can I do anything else for you?" He asked, coming back over to me and kneeling down before me. "Anything at all, just name it and I'll have it done."

Right on point, I could hear my stomach growling. It was late and I had barely eaten today. The Chosen chuckled. "I assume a meal would suffice too. I'll have my butler cook up something good for you. Maybe we can talk a little bit." He winked at me.

This guy was an idiot, but he didn't seem as bad as I thought. He wasn't mean, maybe a little bit of a player, but at least he was going out of his way to make me feel better. I guess he kinda did owe me something for what those girls did to me. He held his hand out to me and took me away.

XxxxX

We talked for a long time that night. He was telling me about his life as a Chosen, his job, his work, and his future. I knew very little about the Chosen's lifestyle. I never thought I would actually meet him, and I wasn't much of a believer. So talking to this person about this, made me wonder a lot of things.

"So hunny..." He looked at me, putting his fork down and placing his hands under his chin. "Tell me about you. Now that you know about me."

I did the same, placing my fork down on the plate. The food was good, but now I was worried about what he would think of me. "Well...I just moved here. I was living with my parents for a while, but they kinda kicked me out of the house. So I am living in the slums in a tiny apartment and working at the general store on the other side of the city."

I had been looking into my lap the whole time. I felt embarassed by telling him all of this. I must have been because I didn't live a lavish life like he did. I was just a normal girl. Not really going anywhere, just trying to exist.

When I looked back up at him, he was smiling a devilish smile at me. I was confused. Was he...mocking me?

"I wish I could live a normal life." He started playing with the fork on his plate. "I envy you."

"You're joking right?" I laughed at the irony of the situation. "You're rich, you live a great life, you are loved by many."

"Well, I could be honest with you right now, its not how it looks." He looked me in the eye. "But honestly, I don't want to get my heart broken either way."

His heart? Broken? What in the world? Where did this come up?

"Are you...ok?" I paused. "Seriously, I won't spill any secrets if you need to vent something. I have no reason to."

He closed his eyes, breathed out. And with that, he laid at lot on the table. About his mother, his father, his father's mistress, and his half-sister Seles, who apparently would make a much better Chosen then him. I sat there in shock, listening to him pour his heart out in front of me. After a few minutes of continuous talking, and what I feared would be tears, he took a breath and looked me in the eyes, I could see them filled with shame, and distress.

"Zelos...I..." I couldn't find the words to say. He truly wasn't perfect. His life wasn't fully together. And he laid this out to a stranger.

"You don't need to say anything. But if you do say anything, I will have to find you and you will disappear." He said it so seriously, but no one would be able to make me say anything. Not 100 girls with 200 rocks.

"Can I...do anything for you?" I felt myself ask without really knowing why I did. He chuckled.

"Just know. You're the only one I have told any of this to. I wouldn't want it ruining my squeaky clean exterior, you know?"

I just nodded. In that moment, I felt he needed someone, something to hold onto. I slowly got out of my chair and walked around the table behind him. He stared at me with a confused glance as I put my arms around his shoulders and hugged him gently from the neck. I buried my head in his hair, and took in his very masculine scent of something could have described as something a boyfriend would wear to let his girlfriend know she was his. He froze, but in a moment, his hands came to my arms and he just hugged back, leaning his forehead against my arm. This I could tell is what he needed and wanted the whole time I was here. Because he just melted into me.

I stood, looking at him with a deep look. "I won't let you suffer." I couldn't believe the bold words that came from my mouth. I had never spoken with such intent to any man.

Smiling, he looked at me. "Quite a devilish little lady, aren't you?"

"Devilish?" I questioned, unsure of what he meant.

"Trying to make me feel things I am not use to feeling." He placed a hand on my mine. "Have you ever even had a boyfriend?"

My cheeks went red. Where was he going with this? We had only met a few hours ago. Was this his way of showing affection? It was a strange way at that. "No..I haven't."

He stood up and just smiled at me, looking like he held a dark secret. "With your luck, you just might get one."


	2. Chapter 2

Since that night that Zelos and I had a heart-to-heart, I hadn't seen him too much. He was off doing his Chosen duties, including hanging out with his entourage of "devil women" as I liked to call them now. So I did nothing but focus on work. Focus on work and think about him. This about his words to me.

"With you're luck, you might just get one."

A boyfriend? From him? If I had recalled, he told me he was scared of getting his heart broken? Was he just playing me? After all, he was still hanging around with women who were no good for him. I had nearly dropped a box of apple gels while I was deep in thought. My boss wasn't really having it that day. I was lucky I was almost done. I just wanted to go home and change into my sleepwear and go to bed. I was super tired and super stressed at all the thoughts of this. And since I wasn't really sure if it would be a good idea to see him, I wouldn't worry too much about it.

I started home right after I had clocked out and began home. The place was getting dark and I was pretty sure the way home wouldn't be well lit. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and a hand placed over my mouth. A man in a hood attacking me?! I did all I could do and bit down on the hand of the man. He yelped out loud and it was then I recognized the voice.

"Zelos?" I asked, panicking as I got out of his grasp. The Chosen really did know how to scare me.

"You didn't need to go and do that!" He shook his hand out. I breathed out in relief that I wasn't actually getting attacked.

"You know you could have just come up to me and said hi." I folded my arms.

He looked at me with a look I could only read as a little bit seductive. "Where would the fun in that be?"

I sighed, "What can I help you with?"

He took me by the hand and without another word, started walking me towards his mansion. He did it in silence, replacing his hood over his head as we walked. I was so confused. But at this point, nothing made sense with how he was making me feel, so rolling with it was all I could honestly do.

We reached the stairs of his mansion and he let himself inside, never letting go of my hand. As we entered, he kicked the door shut and undid his hood. I stood awkwardly in the presence of the butler from the night before and a handmaid I hadn't met.

"Take tonight off." Zelos waved the butler off. The man bowed and headed up the stairs and shut the door behind him. Weird...

He walked into his sitting room and sat down on the couch, patting the seat beside him, offering me its place. I didn't hesistate and walked over in what felt like slow motion as I seated myself beside him. He smiled at me.

"You know, I couldn't get you out of my mind, I just had to see you." He said without skipping a beat. My face flushed and I just looked at him, unsure of whether to admit the same or skip it.

"You're lucky you aren't a creep, kidnapping young girls, Mr. Chosen." I said, closing my eyes and just feeling his presence beside me. I hadn't ever just been mindful of the way something was in the room with me, until I met him.

"I wasn't kidnapping you, I just didn't know what else to do." He looked sheepishly at me and placed a hand on the back of his head. "Guess I kinda got carried away."

I laughed lightly. "You are forgiven. But why am I really here?"

Suddenly his face went...red? "Um..well I know this is weird, but I have been thinking, I really can't just let you live in the slums all by yourself..."

"Zelos, you don't need to pity me." I whispered, giving a very sad laugh to him. "I live fine and make my means, you don't need to make me feel better."

"That's not..." He trailed off. "Thats not what my intent is."

I blinked. "Say what you mean."

"Well..." He laughed awkwardly. "I guess, I'm drawn to you. I have never just spilt my guts to anyone before. You are honestly the first person to give me the opportunity. I might not know much about you, but I honestly can't stop thinking about it. About you."

I blushed. "Well you haven't exactly made this easy for me either, you know."

Now Zelos was giving me a glance of sheer shock, and from what I can see, the fear of rejection was all over his face. "I guess what I'm trying to say, is that I think I might be kinda drawn to you too, but like you said, we barely know each other, and I am unsure of whether or not we can just pull this off like this."

It was killing him, I could tell. "Can I just...do something?"

I looked him in the eye. "Umm..ok?"

Suddenly, with a force I couldn't even believe, he had taken my face in his hands and his lips crashed against mine. With a moment of shock, I thought I would let go, but I could literally feel the pain he was holding in his heart in that kiss. He trusted me, and I could tell that this is what he wanted, this was why he brought me here. I gently closed my eyes and sank into him, a sense of..enjoyment filling my body. I felt himself entangle his hands in my hair, but a moment later, he released, pulling back and looking me in the eyes.

My face was red, I knew that much at least. I guess he must have been the same, but I was coming off a high I had never experienced before. Something so primal in me was showing itself. He was breathing hard, and I felt him go in again and melt against my lips. No words were needed. He needed this. But I was so worried I was going to just end up like another one of his many girls. I would just be another notch in his belt. It made me wonder just how many girls had he done this to, in all honesty.

He released my face and my heart ached. I couldn't believe I wanted more of this. More of him. I had the urge to entangle my body in his and never let go. I wanted to so badly, and at this point, he was teetering me over the edge.

"I am...sorry." He said, closing his eyes. He didn't want to look at me. I could tell he was ashamed. But without a second thought, I brought my hand to his chin and brought him back to me. We kissed over and over and over again. I felt every time like he was going to be mine more and more. I knew at this point, I would end up going all the way. And in that moment, I was ok with that.

He brought his body over mine, leaving me underneath him, kissing upwards at him. He leaned in, pecking my face, before slowly bringing his open mouth down my neck and kissing the sensitive skin of my collarbone. I let out little gasps as he ran his teeth over the little bones in my neck, sending shivers inching their way down my body. He was hungry, I could feel as he growled into my neck. He was taking my scent in, lifting his head back up to look at me again. At this point, we were both panting, our chest heaving against each other. He laughed at me, making me giggle lightly in response. With that, he went back in, bringing his lips up to my ear. All the while, he was grinding my hips into his, and I could feel him hardening as he growled into my ear. The beast had been awoken, and I was looking forward to this.

His hands trailed my shirt, and I could feel him grabbing at it, kneading my skin, trying desperatly not to rip my shirt off and leave me with nothing to go home in. He brought the collar down, nipping gently at the skin of my chest, as he opened me up and let my bra show. I was blushing all the while. I had never had sex before, and I was quite unsure of how these things went. He smiled at the color of my bra. It was baby pink, and it had a small red bow in the middle.

"Cute color, looks good on you, but I would like to see you without it." He growled as he lifted me up. He kissed me roughly as he unbuttoned my shirt and threw it over the couch. He with one more swift motion undid my bra and took it off me. He pulled apart from me. With one breath in, he was staring at my breasts with an intense hunger. I could tell just from the feeling in his hips.

"Beautiful." His voice was husky and ready to take me away. He moved down my body, nibbling down my skin until he reached my left breast. He tested the waters slowly, taking one long lick from the top of the nipple to the bottom. I shivered hard at this feeling. He was unbelievable. He was a tease, but he knew what he was doing. I felt him bring his lips to the tender surface and take in in between his teeth. My heart was pounding so loud I swear he had to have been able to hear it. As he bit at me, I reached my hands up and started to play with his long red hair, bunching it up in my hands and holding him in place. His hair was soft and malliable, and I could tell the more I played, the more turned on he was getting.

He was getting more and more rough. I got the feeling he was testing how far he could take me before he would break me. But it wouldn't be quite that easy.

He let me go and smiled, breathing with the sound of my heartbeat. He stood before me, undoing his vest, slowly, teasingly. I couldn't imagine how toned his chest must be. And as he took his undershirt off, I wasn't disappointed. Washboard abs and a nicely toned chest. I felt myself melting into a pile of goo on the couch cushions. He started to undo his pants and I felt myself close my eyes, trying to give him some privacy.

"You know, if you are going to make love to me, you are allowed to stare." He chuckled. My cheeks flushed again as I slowly opened my eyes. I watched as he kicked off his shoes and let his pants fall to the floor. I took the sight of him in, his body was magnificent. My heart was pounding, and an array of warmth ended up down my lower body. I was totally turned on by this man. And with the sight of him, he was also very turned on by me. He was long and the hardness made me curious.

"May I...?" I asked, closing my eyes again. He nodded, licking his lower lip with a new craving. I slowly leaned into him, placing my hand around his hard length. He was soft but only in touch. Textured was veiny and he was like a rock. I wanted a taste. I had to get at least one. With innocent eyes, I stared up at him, taking a gentle lick with the tip of my tongue. It drove him wild because he closed his eyes and breathed super hard out. I smiled, repeating the action, once and again. I gently sucked the tender skin, unsure of what else to do. With a motion I could only describe as speedy, he placed his hand to the shaft and gently stroked as I sucked on him.

A small amount of saltiness was left on my tongue as I let him go. But he wasn't hesitant to lean me back, kissing me again before he undid the button of my pants, and along with my panties, pulled them down. In one swift motion, they were behind the couch with my shirt and bra. I felt totally exposed at this point. I was so scared to open my legs. I wasn't sure what other ladies parts looked like. I didn't want to be weird or anything. But with a gentle touch, he opened my legs and looked down the entirety of me.

"Don't be afraid." He said sensually to me. "You're perfect. I can't wait to see how you feel."

I wasn't sure how to take that, so I just closed my eyes. I could feel his fingers down below my belt, testing the waters yet again. He slowly entered a finger into me. He breathed in sharply. He must have liked the feeling of me because he continued to slowly enter and leave my body. I could feel the wetness between my legs leaving a cool breeze when he did this. I moaned softly. Nothing hurt, I felt very relaxed. Then he added another finger and my body started to tense to the new feeling. He was gentle the whole way though. I opened my eyes and suddenly I saw him leaning down.

"You don't have to..." I started to protest, but his face was already down where his fingers were, the feeling of his hair falling around my lower body sent shivers up my belly again. He leaned forward, and I could feel him inhale, which was enough to make me moan. He smirked against my skin, kissing at my lower body from the hair to my lips. His tongue made its way to the button that brought a loud moan out of my mouth. He was good. Really good. He kept this motion going, licking, kissing, and putting light suction on me. I was moaning pretty quickly like I was dying. He didn't stop, and as quickly as he began, I could feel him lean up and release me. By now, I was panting and he was smirking with hunger that hadn't left his eyes. He leaned in and kissed me, my own salty taste on his lips and tongue.

"Are you ready for this?" He whispered against my lips.

I could only nod in response. He got back onto the couch on his knees. He held himself at my lips and gently began to push in. He watched my eyes as the shock of the feeling overtook me. It wasn't painful, but I could feel him enter and fill me all the way up.

"Does it hurt?" He watched my face.

"No...its interesting." I smiled.

He laughed. "Interesting is better than painful." He gently moved into me, coming halfway out and then diving deep in again. I was breathing hard, panting even at this feeling, just enjoying him filling me inside out. On instinct, I wrapped my legs around his waist, letting him get deeper within. He started moving just a little faster, feeling my waist and sides as he took good care not to hurt me.

"Faster." I whispered, and he obliged. Faster and Faster he began to pick up the pace, my moans coming out quicker and harder everytime he plowed himself within me. Within minutes, we had found a fast enough pace that left both of us hot. He was moaning quietly in between, growling under his breath at my every moan and cry. I couldn't imagine this getting any better. My body was shuddering. Sooner or later, I would release. I could feel it coming. And it overtook me very quickly. I felt myself let go and I moaned hard and loud into the air. He growled at the sound, now using an erratic pace to come to his finish. He was close too. I felt myself start to shudder again. I would probably orgasm a second time. And within moments, I hit it, crying out, biting my hand. And within seconds, he was breathing hard and moaning, releasing himself from me and rubbing himself down as his sticky seed ended up across my chest and splattered on my cheek.

Both of us were out of breath. Both of us were tired. And we just smiled at each other.

This is what heaven looked like. This was what it was like to look at an angel.

XxxxX

Zelos handed me a pair of pajamas after we had both had time to clean up. "I wouldn't expect you to walk home now. Your legs will hurt tomorrow, so don't be too surprised." He winked at me.

"Do you feel better now?" I asked, no longer caring if he saw my naked body, quickly changing into the shirt and pants.

He blushed. "I am just suprised you let me...After...you know..."

"After your entourage pelted me with a rock."

"I won't ever let that happen again." He said, changing out of his clothing as well and preparing for bed.

"Zelos, will I mean something to you tomorrow? Or will I just be another one of your little fangirls?" I had to ask at this point. This thought plagued my mind since we started.

"What would you ask that for, of course you will." He said, looking over his shoulder back at me. "I don't just sleep with someone for fun. I have only had sex with 2 girls before you. Neither of them were just 'fangirls'."

"Really?" I sat down on the bed.

"Really." He came over to me and kissed my forehead. "Tomorrow, you will go to work knowing you are the Chosen's favorite girl."

The thought made me smile. "You better, I will hold you to it."

He chuckled. That was something I couldn't forget.

But the next day, I found out he had gotten kicked out of the city by the Pope. I had to go to work, wondering if I would ever see him again. But I had a hunch he'd be back. He promised that I would be his favorite girl. And I would never forgive him if he lied. The one thing I knew, is that I would wake up everyday, knowing how loved I was that day, and many days after.


End file.
